Trust
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: 'We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you and idont think anyone would ever sell us out to Voldemort' Remus is a little worried that someone they know is going to betray J&L and he's there to warn them. Please review :


**DISCLAIMER: All work belongs to my Queen J. K. Rowling - a true inspirational writer **

"_We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would sell me to Voldemort." _

It was strange for me to hear those words again … well, not entirely strange but almost as if it was déjà vu only not quite in the same place of with the same people ….

"Moon! You made it!" James yelled, walking down the stairs and engulfing me in a hug. Lily walked out of the kitchen with baby Harry in her arms and a huge smile on her face.

"Remus, thank God you're here. James has been driving me insane," she said as I held my hands out towards Harry who practically jumped in my arms.

"Well, could you blame me? I've been cooped up in this blood-"

"James," Lily said, raising her eyebrows at her husband. James shut up straight away. Wow. If I had not seen that with my own eyes I would not have believed it. Lily knew how to control him. Something I have never been able to do in the last 10 years I had known him.

"So anyway… Where have you been?" We made our way to the Family Room. I sat down on the couch with Harry bouncing up and down on my knee.

"Dumbledore needed me to go underground as he needed a spy amongst the werewolves. He fears that Greyback-"

"The one who attacked you as a child?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Dumbledore believe that he's rounding up other werewolves and bringing them over to You-Know-Who." James clenched his fist and shook his head angrily.

"I hate being stuck in this house," he muttered,

"James," Lily said quietly, placing a hand on his arm as if it would calm him down. He looked at her and then closed his eyes. Harry, who obviously sensed the tension between his parents, started to whine. I stood up with him and walked him around.

"I wish I could be out there…fighting with the Order, like I'm supposed to," James said. I turned back around to face him.

"No, Prongs. You're supposed to be here with Lily and Harry to protect them like the husband and father we all know you are. You know that Harry is our only hope. You must protect him from You-Know-Who."

"You should really say his name, you know," James said after a bit.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Lily said. I shook my head at them. We've been through this before. I handed Harry back over to Lily.

"There's something you should know. When I was down underground, I hear quite a lot of rumours. I don't know whether they're true or not but nevertheless I feel like I must tell you."

"What is it, Moony?"

"Someone…someone from our side is about to … betray you … or they already have. I'm not sure but that is what I gathered from my time down there and I had to tell you." I looked over at both of them properly now. James was sat there with a confused look on his face and Lily looked hurt and shocked. "Please, be careful with who you tr-"

"No," James said loudly as he stood up. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you and I don't think anyone would ever sell us out to Voldemort."

"But Prongs-"

"No, Remus. If we don't have trust, we don't have anything on our side."

"I'm not telling you to not trust anyone. I'm telling you to be careful with who you place your trust in."

"So you're telling me that our best friends, Sirius and Peter cannot be trusted? And that they're going to betray me?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"James, if you just let Dumbledore be your Secret Keeper-"

"Enough, Remus. I can't believe you're saying this," he said, running his hand through his hair as he turned around. I sighed.

"James, listen to me. I'm only saying this because I care about you, Lily and Harry. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you." Lily placed Harry back down on the floor with all of his toys and stood up.

"Remus, we appreciate you telling us this but you need to trust us on this," she said, pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around. I couldn't just aside and let two of my best friends die. They were both there for me in a time no one else was. How could I not be there for them?

"Please … protect yourself, okay?"

"We will," James said ….

But they didn't. They placed their trust in Wormtail and now … and now their son is off, God only knows where, defending and protecting himself every other day from attacks without them.

I looked over at Nymphadora, who was sat rubbing her stomach. Soon, I would have a child of my own but by then, I'm hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about who I place my trust in.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Please leave it in a review ****J **


End file.
